earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Cabin Fever: Monitor's Cut "Couples' Therapy"
Characters * Flag * Alex Parker * Angie Aimes * Em Parker Location * Monitor Sphere * August 8th 2017, 1130 EST VOX Archive * Alex Parker: I'm sorry, but I just feel like this is unnecessary... * Em Parker: Yeah, well... Hank said we have to, sweetie. cheek slap So, buck up, soldier. beep * Alex Parker: footsteps It's just that this is a teammate... who isn't even a counselor, mind you. This is just airing our dirty laundry. * Em Parker: Sweetie. I love you. But be nice. * Alex Parker: I'm... I'm always nice. If anything I'm too nice. * Angie Aimes: opens Alex, did I just hear that right? You think you're too nice to Emily? tongue click Not a good start. Come in. * Alex Parker: Wait, what?! * Em Parker: Shh... I said be nice. Remember? 3 instances, door closes I'm sorry for his behavior, doc. * Alex Parker: She's a copy editor, not a therapist. What?! It's the truth. * Em Parker: I hate it when he gets like this. thanks for seeing us on such short notice. * Angie Aimes: Oh, it's fine, Emily. I understand. You're a couple in crisis. These things happen. Oh, please have a seat... * Em Parker: Thank you. 2 instances, bodies lowering onto sofas, gasp Sweetie? You're not going to sit next to me? * Alex Parker: There- There are two sofas. I thought it'd be nice if we each- sigh No. Okay. I'll move. Okay? You happy? * Em Parker: I don't want you to move unless you want to. Are you happy over there? * Alex Parker: groan At this very moment? No... * Em Parker: So, then why don't you come sit next to me and feel better then? giggle * Alex Parker: suppressed grumbling, footsteps, body lowering on sofa, hands clasping together, sigh sarcasm: Happy... So happy now. * Angie Aimes: Aw. Aren't you two cute? Now... Before we begin, may I ask how you're planning to pay? * Em Parker: Sweetie? * Alex Parker: scoff What? You're serious? chuckle No... You were ordered to do this by Hank- sigh * Em Parker: Doesn't mean she works for free. She's not a slave, sweetie. * Angie Aimes: Alex, do you feel women shouldn't be paid for their work? * Alex Parker: No! sigh I mean- sigh No. I didn't say that. Of course women should be paid just- * Em Parker: Not as much as men? Is that it? * Alex Parker: Stop trying to make me look bad- * Angie Aimes: Oh, I'd say you're doing a bang-up job for that yourself, Al. * Alex Parker: Angie... You know me! I am not a chauvinist! You know that she's just getting into my head and- Fine! How much for the session? * Angie Aimes: chuckle Oh, i was just kidding about that. You know, breaking the ice with a joke. * Em Parker: giggle Good one, Angie. Very funny... Wasn't she funny, sweetie? * Alex Parker: Can we just start? Please? * Angie Aimes: I'm not thrilled with that tone, but very well. Why don't we start with how long you've been together? * Em Parker: We first had sex on- * Alex Parker: choke, cough, cough Em! What the hell are you-?! Em, she doesn't need to know when we first slept together? * Em Parker: Sweetie, we're being honest! That's what marriage is about. Honesty. Openness. * Angie Aimes: Alex, she is right. That is what makes a marriage work. * Alex Parker: We're.. We're not married anymore. * Angie Aimes: Hmm... Interesting. And why do you think that is? * Alex Parker: You know what? We'll get to that. Em, please... Finish the story. * Em Parker: Fine... We had sex on Halloween night almost ten years ago. Six months later we were married. Then about a year or so after that, he got a job and within a year of starting that new job, he left me. sob, deep breath I set up a romantic dinner for us, candles, lobster, I was even wearing a new nighty and you know what he did? breath He came home with another woman! Some French man-stealer from work! * Alex Parker: I don't believe this... * Angie Aimes: Is anything she just said untrue? Are you saying Em is a liar? * Alex Parker: No. It's all factual- * Angie Aimes: So, you admit it? * Alex Parker: It happened... but not really in that order... That moment she described with the other woman, that was years ago. * Em Parker: Really? sniff Because I can remember it like it was yesterday! * Alex Parker: No... I mean... We had been divorced for years when that happened! She broke into my apartment and did all that! She knew I was on a date and she sabotaged it by showing up half-naked in my apartment and scaring off my date! * Angie Aimes: Okay... Now we're getting somewhere. How did that make you feel, Alex? * Alex Parker: How do you think it made me feel? * Angie Aimes: I don't know, Alex. This is a safe space, though... so... Why don't you tell me? * Alex Parker: Uh... angry! * Em Parker: Pfft... Not how I remember it. After that woman left, we talked, and ended up in bed. * Angie Aimes: Doesn't sound like you were that angry, Alex. * Alex Parker: This is what I meant by 'too nice'. She does these things and gets emotional and frisky and gets me worked up and then somehow manipulates my anger into arousal and we expletive! * Flagerethon: Hey, buddy! Swear jar is on the end table! There's a kid in this suite. footsteps, refrigerator opens, glass clinks, bottle cap hiss, padded footsteps Sorry to interrupt, Angie. * Angie Aimes: I'm fine, Flag. Please close the door behind you. closes Thank you. So where were we? * Alex Parker: Yeah? You know what... I'm gone. I'm done! footsteps I'll explain to Hank that Em and I are good, okay? Because as messed up as our relationship is, it works! Okay? I'm miserable but this is worse! beep Why won't the door- door opens, sigh Ah, okay... Bye! door closes * Angie Aimes: 2.7 seconds, sudden burst of laughter, laughter: 2 instances, ongoing laughter: 8.4 seconds, deep breath, groan Oh my side hurts... and my cheeks. I've never held a straight face that long! * Em Parker: Oh, you were good, hon. clap, clap Bravo. * Angie Aimes: So he has no idea that we've been living in the apartment building for the last two and half years? Seriously? Interesting... I can have some fun with this. I need a drink. footsteps You down? * Em Parker: scoff You have to ask? Bu let's make it quick... Alex is really worked up and I should go make sure he's okay. pouring Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * This story takes place between ObMod: Cabin Fever 6 and ObMod: Cabin Fever 7. Links and References * ObMod: Cabin Fever: Monitor's Cut "Couples' Therapy" Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Flag/Appearances Category:Alex Parker/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Em Parker/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline